bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Alice
|based = Toon |class = Angel |danger = Passive |voice = Lauren Synger }} is the secondary antagonist of Bendy and the Ink Machine, appearing in Chapter 3: Rise and Fall and Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders. She was the physical form of Alice Angel, but portrays more of a corrupted not-so-identical doppelganger of Allison Angel. Bestiary Description Twisted Alice is a young woman appearing as a humanoid replica of Alice Angel with straight medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wore a semi-broken angel halo that melted into the left side of her head as well as possessing a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She wears a black flapper dress in the 1920's style with a white bow tie resembling Bendy's. Her entire arms are coated with ink-black color to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not wear white gloves like the original Alice. Unlike the original Alice, she wears a pair of black tights for her legs and Mary Jane-style shoes. She also has a white bow on the back of her dress that has straps, which the original Alice Angel does not appear to have. The iris color of her right eye is bright yellow, and she has a beauty spot on the right side of her face along with a small mole. The left side of her face resembles melted like wax, with half of her teeth exposed and an empty left eye-socket with few ink-like tears. On her neck there appeared to be a slit oozing with one drip of blood-like ink. Personality Although it is not known what she was like as a human, her ink form is first shown to be somewhat friendly and manipulative. This is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding in exchange for letting him use the lift to escape the studio. She was sadistic, demanding Henry to kill the ink-dwelling creatures, and also threatening to kill him should he arouse her displeasure. When it seemed she was going to let Henry go free, she dropped her facade and revealed herself as a very demanding and persistent monster, although she expresses this side when ordering Henry to slaughter the Butcher Gang enemies. She also tended to speak poetically. Twisted Alice was incredibly vain and obsessed with her beauty and perfection, and would've done anything to maintain it. This is seen in the numerous dead clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker she had harvested,""Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me." - Twisted Alice, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 as well as her constant fear of the other ink monsters, as she fears that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles". She was shown to have a deep disliking of Ink Bendy, as well as some form of rivalry towards the Ink Demon, as she would not let him touch her again after she had turned from a shapeless blob to a nearly human-shaped figure."The first time I was born from it's inky womb. I was wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again." - Twisted Alice, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 Additionally, she also warns Henry to hide from Ink Bendy whenever he appears close by. Twisted Alice's voice seems demonic and changes constantly. At all times, she will have an additional voice for her own voice sounding low in pitch. Sometimes and briefly, her voice can change closely resembling the original Alice Angel's own voice. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Twisted Alice's humming is first heard briefly from the Heavenly Toys room during Henry's first visit, which occurs after the "Former Glory" music ends. In Alice's toy room, she makes her first appearance where she suddenly appears inside the center booth room while the "I'm Alice Angel" song is about to end, screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" in a fit of frustration while banging on the window and then breaking it before disappearing. Just before the lights go back on, Twisted Alice's voice is heard, saying that she is aware upon Henry's arrival and demands him to come along further. Twisted Alice's voice is once again heard when Henry enters the elevator of Level K with Buddy Boris, talking through a speaker. She considers Henry as being so "interesting" and "different", and then demands him to visit Level 9. In the flooded morgue, Henry and Buddy Boris encounter deceased clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker. Twisted Alice, using the speaker, says their deaths were necessary to make her beautiful and that anything that wasn't perfect was left behind. From the last room at the end of Level 9 Henry enters, she is seen using the machine pad to torture Piper. After noticing Henry's arrival, she ends with torturing Piper and contemplates killing Henry. She tells Henry about what it would be like living in the "dark puddles", describing it as a "buzzing, screaming well of voices". Then she talks about her creation where she first started out as a "wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug" created from the overflow of ink. She says that she was born again, but this time it "made her an angel" and that she wouldn't let Ink Bendy touch her again as she is so close to her perfect form. Eventually, she determines Henry to be of use, and promises to send him back up, but only if he completes certain tasks. Afterward, she close the entire window with two gates and continues to torture Piper. Twisted Alice's tasks include collecting special gears on Level K, collecting extra-thick ink from the Swollen Searchers on Level 11, collecting valve cores on Level P, destroying Bendy cutouts (for the purpose of angering Ink Bendy), defending her room from the Butcher Gang, and collecting hearts from Level 14. While Henry is embarking on these tasks, Twisted Alice will speak of Ink Bendy and advise Henry on hiding. Once all of her tasks are completed, Twisted Alice will allow Henry to go back onto the elevator with Buddy Boris, but as they are ascending she begins to laugh maniacally. She will then plunge the elevator toward Level S, reveals her true knowledge of Henry's intentions, and accuses him of stealing from her. Twisted Alice then demands that he give Buddy Boris to her or else she will take him for herself after killing Henry, as Buddy Boris' insides are needed for her to be beautiful again. After the elevator crashes, Twisted Alice, who is heard humming, will sneak up on Buddy Boris, who is tending to Henry. Soon after when everything goes dark, she seems to disappear once she is close enough to get behind Buddy Boris, along with kidnapping him by force, leaving Henry unconscious in the wreckage. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Although the voice of Twisted Alice makes an appearance multiple times during Chapter 4, the only time she can be fully seen is after the battle with Brute Boris when she lunges at Henry. She is stopped in her tracks when Allison Angel impales Twisted Alice with a sword, killing her. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Twisted Alice does not return in the fifth chapter after her following death from the fourth chapter. Although, towards the chapter's ending, drawings of herself can be seen in Joey's sketches found in his apartment. Twisted Alice's sketch scenes includes her fighting off the ink creatures with the aid of Allison Angel, her transforming into an unrevealed demonic form, her "cartoony" version preparing to operate the already-deceased smiling Boris corpse, sitting on Ink Bendy's throne, and riding in the cart of the Haunted House with Buddy Boris or Tom. Trivia General * Twisted Alice in her original concept art wears an apron with a stained ink splat. * The song Twisted Alice hums is "Lonely Angel". *A part of Alice’s dialogue from the elevator is from Joey’s letter about Susie’s replacement as Alice. "Please give a warm welcome to Allison Pendle, Joey Drew Studios’ newest employee." - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page 58 Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Twisted Alice's halo is seen appearing above the ink-covered number three from Chapter 3's announcement trailer, glowing in gleamed light. * When Twisted Alice screams "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" from Alice's room, her subtitle is not displaying (even if the subtitles are enabled upon using options). * While Twisted Alice's laughter was heard after her jumpscare in Alice's room, her jumpscare actually does end up laughing once she shatters the booth window. Although this last part of her animation is not completely visible due to the room's thick darkness that suddenly occurs. It still can be clearly seen only when using the animation program engine. * At the end of the chapter, there is a rare bug where Twisted Alice's speech and her subtitles are far out of sync, leading her dialogue to finish in the scene where she sneaks up behind Buddy Boris. It is unknown if this bug was fixed for Chapter 4's release. * On Twitter, Mike Mood shared a link to the SoundCloud audio of the "original" version for one of Twisted Alice's dialogue where she brings Henry and Buddy Boris to Level 9, tested by Mike himself."The Original" - Mike Mood. November 29, 2017. Twitter. * Prior to the release of Chapter 4, there was an after credit image for the "Path of the Angel" ending, with Buddy Boris being tied up, and Twisted Alice's shadow looming on a nearby wall. * If one were to teleport to Level 9's torture room without entering the flooded morgue first, Twisted Alice won't be with the tortured Piper unless the player walks across the flooded morgue normally. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Twisted Alice is heard asking "Did you lose something?" from the beginning of the chapter's reveal trailer. * Before the release of Chapter 5, there was a post-credits image showing the Lost Ones surrounding her corpse. This image is still present in the game files. * Her death animation file is called Anim_Alice_Z_Final. Files starting with Anim_AliceA_ are the animation files of Allison. The meaning of the Z in Alice's death file name is unknown. Every other animation file for Alice starts with a CH3_alice_. References ru:"Алиса" pl:"Alice" Category:Monsters Category:Toon monsters Category:BATIM monsters